Nougetsia Brumblestain
Nougetsia Brumblestain is a character within the game,Sugar Rush. She is a palette swap (recolor) of Adorabeezle Winterpop and only appears for a few scenes. She is absent from the online adaption of Sugar Rush. Her name is seen in the scoreboard after Vanellope pays her fee to the Random Roster Race. Her theme is based frozen fruit yogurt ice cream. However, due to her name, it appears she might also take inspiration from the marshmallowy, nutty candy name, nougat. Appearance Nougetsia Brumblestain is a small girl with light skin, light blue eyes, and pinky-brown hair. She wears a magenta jacket on top of a pink shirt, white - pinkish (shown purple in original picture) leggings, and a magenta skirt with pink polka dots. She also wears a winter flap hat and matching boots that are decorated with pale pink, fluffy trim the back has the colors light blue and magenta. Nougetsia wears mauve earrings and wears her hear in a long braid down her back. Trivia *In the DVD release of the movie, her avatar was incorrectly changed to a Swizzle recolor. In the original theatrical release, this icon was used for Torvald, and Nougetsia had the correct corresponding avatar. *Nougetsia is the only recolor to have a notably different outfit design than her base character; her top does not have an American flag but is instead simply white, and the back of her hat has only two stripes as opposed to Adorabeezle's three. *Nougetsia, the other recolors, and Vanellope are the only racers that don't appear in the browser-based version of Sugar Rush Speedway. *She and the other recolors are the only racers that do not have their own grandstand. *In the kart destruction scene, Nougetsia and the recolors are absent, suggesting that they may actually like Vanellope and do not want to hurt her. *When the Sugar Rush racers are paying their fees, her name is not called, but on the board it shows she is 8th. *Nougetsia's kart is identical to Adorabeezle's except it is pink instead of red, white, and blue. Fan names include the Frozen Yo-kart. *She, Adorabeezle, and Snowanna seem to be the only racers that are based around frozen treats. *As she represents frozen yogurt, she represents one of the healthiest foods in the game. *It's possible she was intended to be brown instead of pink due to her incorrect picture on the raceboard. *In the scene were Ralph chases Vanellope after she throws in the medal of heroes into the big trophy on the start of the finish line,you can see Nougetsia's kart but Nougetsia herself is nowhere to be seen. However it's possible she already ran away or is hiding behind he kart. *Even though she and the other recolors don't appear in the video game adaption of the movie, you can see her and the other recolor's names on the raceboard in the opening cutscene. *Just like the other recolors,when the random roster race starts she is only seen in the begining and doesn't appear for the rest of the scene. *She and the other recolors are the only racers that don't appear in the ending scene in which all the racers get back their memories. If you look closely, even their karts have disappeared. *Even though she and the other recolors don't have any concept art, you can see in an early concept of the racers two same characters hinting that the recolors were planned from the begining and were probably supposed to have a bigger role. *Fans believe that she and the other recolors didn't bully Vanellope, but Vanellope herself said that everyone in the game said she was just a mistake. It's possible that she and the other recolors did bully her after all and just didn't appear in the candy vandals scene for other reasons not specified. Category:Existing Characters Category:Recolors Category:Characters Category:Sugar Rush